cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiril Chernov
Private Kiril Chernov was a Russian soldier in the Red Army who served in World War II. He serves as a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He fights in Russia and Germany alongside Dimitri Petrenko and Viktor Reznov. Biography Battles of Kharkov and Kursk Chernov was sent to fight in the battles of Kharkov, with his unit having pushed into the city and fighting to hold their ground. When Soviet reinforcements push into the city, Chernov meets Viktor Reznov and Dimitri Petrenko, and Chernov fights through the streets and leads them to Mikhail Vylkalev. Chernov then keeps fighting to seize and hold a train station. Afterwards, Chernov keeps fighting to defend Russian trench lines and a supply hold, then he fights to cover the retreat of fellow soldiers and they escape from Kharkov. He then regroups with Reznov and Dimitri in a Soviet camp to prepare for the offensive at Kursk. Chernov fights to defend Russian lines and positions, fighting off German assaults, then he keeps fighting past German defenses and forces to assault a village. After that, he fights his way to assault a German camp, helping to seize German intel, then he fights his way to another village. With that, Chernov fights to defend the village. After this, seeing the information leading to a Nazi camp headed by Karl von Hershing, Chernov fights German forces in a forest and assaults a camp. Chernov, along with Reznov, Dimitri and several other Russians, disguise themselves as German soldiers and infiltrate the camp with Vylkalev's help. While Reznov confronts Hershing, Chernov places charges around the camp and helps free Russian prisoners, then they all escape, fighting off SS pursuers and reaching Vylkalev, then they help defend a Russian lines and fight off German forces. With information gained from the camp, Chernov goes with Reznov to help strike one of Hershing's armored trains containing gold. Chernov fights to assault German lines, then he fights to assault a village, and then defending it from German counter assaults. After this, Chernov helps assault the train, battling the elite German SS soldiers of the German Asien Korps and then destroying the train. Invasion of Germany and Berlin Chernov later helps Reznov and Dimitri in the invasion of Germany, in which he helps in fighting German defenses and forces in the countryside, farmland and cities near Seelow Heights. He then fights his way to assault a German supply camp, seizing the camp. After this, Chernov fights through German defenses in a field and eliminates a supply camp and a village. After this, he helps Reznov and Dimitri in using a T-34 tank to fight past German tanks, bunkers and trenches to seize the train station. Chernov then boards one of the first trains heading for Berlin. Arriving at Berlin, Chernov fights to assault the outskirts of the city, fighting past German defenses in the outskirts and then pushing into the city. He keeps fighting past German forces in the streets and buildings, then he fights to defend a Russian line, as well as fight through the streets to push the Germans back. Afterwards, he fights to clear numerous buildings, then he fights German forces in the streets, eliminating German defenses and then he assaults a metro. They all barely escape the metro when the Germans desperately flood it, resting for a bit on the outside. There, Reznov angrily chastises Chernov for writing in his diary, demanding him to carry the Soviet banner to eventually place on the Reichstag before moving out. Chernov fights through streets and buildings, then fights to defend a Russian trench line, fighting off Russian forces. Afterwards, Chernov helps assault the Reichstag, fighting the German defenses, and after clearing the enemies out, as Reznov is fighting a German soldier, Chernov saves Reznov from a German soldier charging at him with a bayonet, then Chernov bravely rushes to the Reichstag entrance, but a German with a Flammenwerfer kills him. Reznov fights and kills the German Flammenwerfer operator, then he rushes to Chernov's aid and gets him to safety. Sadly, Chernov dies of his wounds, with a saddened Reznov taking his diary out of respect. Personality and Traits Chernov was a very good and loyal soldier who fought bravely. Despite this, he was a strong pacifist who highly disapproved of the ruthless behavior of Red Army soldiers towards German troops and prisoners. He is horrified by the war and brutality of it and maintains an attitude wishing for peace, objecting to the destruction around him, and as a result, he is constantly shunned by many of his comrades. Chernov did not understand the merciless actions of his fellow troops, causing him to sympathize with German prisoners, even offering them water. Even so, he does very strongly care for his fellow soldiers and does his best to help and protect them. Relationships Viktor Reznov Chernov had a very antagonistic relationship with Reznov, as Reznov appeared to strongly disliked Chernov for his pacifistic and sympathetic attitude to the Germans. As such, Reznov constantly derided and put down Chernov, believing him to be a coward who needed to be toughened up. Chernov and Reznov often got in disagreements and arguments with each other over conduct, which ended with Reznov harshly demeaning Chernov. Despite this, Reznov did still deeply care for Chernov and show concern for him when he was in danger, and he also protected him from any unnecessary insults by fellow soldiers. When Chernov is killed in Berlin, Reznov sympathetically rushes to his aid, even taking his diary to read. Reznov would later remark that, deep down, he did recognize Chernov's bravery. Dimitri Petrenko Chernov had a much better, yet still complicated relationship with Dimitri. Chernov did praise Dimitri for when he showed restraint and pacifism, but was horrified by him when, at other times, he showed merciless ruthlessness. Even so, the two did care for each other, and Dimitri was much more welcoming towards Chernov than Reznov was, though they too got into disagreements over conduct. Dimitri also showed sympathy for Chernov at times when Reznov was berating him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Tragic Category:War Heroes Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Communists Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcers Category:Gunman Category:Right Hand Category:Selfless Category:Survivors Category:One Man Army Category:Harbingers Category:Gaolers Category:Hard Workers Category:Vigilantes Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Insecure Category:Homicidal Category:Loyal Category:Hunters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Category:Passionate Learners Category:Normal Skilled Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Pessimists Category:Rescuers Category:Brutes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Lawful Category:Assassin Category:Bully Slayers Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Damsels Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Serious